This application is based upon and claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-371019 filed on Dec. 6, 2000, the contents being incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine, method of performing a game and a computer-readable medium.
2. Description of Related Art
In their field art, various types of shooting game or driving simulation games have been proposed. Especially, shooting games become very popular.
In a shooting game machine with a CRT display, a controller of a gun type with a very narrow light receiving angle is widely used.
Examples of above game machine are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. Sho 60-179079 and Hei 4-51987.
Another type of example of the shooting game is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. Sho 62-32987 and Hei 5-322487.
In this type shooting game machine, the displaying operation of CRT in the projector and photographing operation of a video camera for detecting the shot point have to be perfectly synchronized.
Recently, with the progress of image processor, 3-Dimensinal shooting game by Computer Graphics is widely used.
Japanese Patent Publication Nos. Sho 6-213595, Hei 11-86038 and WO97/21194 disclose the examples of such 3-Dimentional shooting game on Computer Graphics.
In the conventional type game machines, however, various insufficiencies are left. For example, there has been a limitation to the position and the attitude of a player to result in a monotony of the game.